


The Evening Sky

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 16:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17429516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Charles Croydon scowled and stood near his window at the same time. He focused on the dark sky.





	The Evening Sky

I don't own Grave of the Vampire characters.

 

Charles Croydon scowled and stood near his window at the same time. He focused on the dark sky. Charles remembered everything. The superstitious Salem townspeople burning his vampire wife at the stake recently. Sarah was with stars. Charles began to smile. The vampire's new victims were with stars as well. 

 

THE END


End file.
